


【居北】似箭(pwp)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: ——如果可以的话，我想买时间。这样的心情，我好像能够理解呢。





	【居北】似箭(pwp)【朱白】

朱一龙的隐藏相册里，有许多白宇睡觉的照片。  
说实话拍多了，就会发现这些照片都差不多。拉上窗帘熄了灯，还不能开闪光，每一张都只能看清个白宇大致的五官轮廓。  
但朱一龙还是喜欢这样拍照。等两人相隔两地不便联系了，他就会把这些照片都翻出来，一张一张划着看。白宇对他毫不设防的模样，总叫他特别地心满意足。

这天早上，朱一龙一醒来，便摸出手机又拍了一张。  
锁屏的时候，手机上显示着当前的时间，8:16。  
这次白宇的小胡茬儿又长回来了。碎刘海，小胡茬儿，睡梦中还轻微地扁了扁嘴。一年多前，他刚意识到自己爱上白宇时，白宇就是这个模样。  
朱一龙都能听见，自己的心在扑通扑通。  
这时，他开始为“昨晚太迟过来，今天又起得太晚”而懊恼了。这真是个尴尬的时间，他都没来得及做点什么，闹钟估计就要响了。白宇白天也有工作，他舍不得牺牲白宇少得可怜的睡眠。

朱一龙已经将手搭在白宇腰上一段时间了。  
白宇觉着，朱一龙那灼热的目光都快把他胡子给点着了。  
他猛地睁开眼，朱一龙立即整个人乍了一下。这老实人反应一下子就把白宇逗得又羞又乐，眼睛都是弯弯的。  
“你什么时候醒的……”  
“你那手机就没调静音，拍照咔嚓咔嚓的，能不能有点儿素养。”白宇一个起身，就把朱一龙摁倒在身下，“磨磨蹭蹭的，本来还有时间，这会儿都有点吃紧了。”  
“…你不再睡一会儿吗？”  
白宇也不听他在那儿假模假式了，钻到被窝里头，直接去找那口不对心的部位。

这个时间也来不及什么都做齐活了，但来点甜头还是可以的。  
白宇扶着那半硬的家伙，低下头顺着根部舔到了顶端。舔了好几遍后，朱一龙便忍不住将盖在他们身上的被子扯了，热切地往他的嘴挺着腰。  
白宇吸住那通红的顶端，来来回回地吞吐着。他能感受到朱一龙的阴茎在他双唇之间逐渐膨胀。那不加掩饰的欲望在他口腔内跳动着，感染着他。燥热的血液开始涌向他的下身，叫他跨到了朱一龙身上。

没等白宇示意，朱一龙已经迫不及待地吮住了他的阴茎。白宇当即被他舌头湿热的触觉激得发出了一声含糊不清的呻吟。  
白宇的下体进入状态后也很是壮观，这让朱一龙更兴奋了。他握住那肉茎，将白宇一边的囊袋整个含到嘴里。

茎身被摩擦和睾丸被包裹的快感叠加在一起，白宇直接失去了思考的能力。这样的电流刺激着他全身，他连胸尖都立起来了。  
朱一龙也快了。白宇想更加勤快地用嘴巴照顾对方。但那温热又舒服的感觉实在太过强烈了，他在搂抱下压下了腰身，哆哆嗦嗦地全泄到了朱一龙的嘴里。  
高潮叫他不禁松开了嘴，但他左手的动作却没来得及停下，没过几秒，朱一龙也喊着他的名字射了，白浊的精液滋了他一脸。  
“啊……”  
白宇还下意识地捂了把脸，结果脸上更是乱七八糟。  
“我擦，还不如都吃进去了！！”  
缓过神来的白宇大喊着蹿了下床。

两人在洗手间里，一个洗脸，一个漱口。白宇的闹铃在外头响个不停，但谁也不想先出去，都待在一个房间里。  
闷声不坑地洗漱了一阵后，两人抬头看了看镜子里狼狈的对方，都不约而同地露出了嫌弃的小表情。几秒后，两人又为那莫名其妙的同步一块儿笑了出声。

临出门的时候，白宇又从门廊处折了回来，把朱一龙摁在沙发上，狠狠地亲了一口。  
“我等你回来。”  
朱一龙摸了摸他的下巴，轻轻地说道。

  
傍晚。  
朱一龙又开始不耐烦地翻着微博。  
大号小号切换着刷新了好几回，他才在小号上刷到了一张白宇的下班视频。  
屏幕中的白宇在朝保姆车走去。他的步伐是如此的快，粉丝们截图都只能截出个残影。  
『白劳斯下班意愿非常强烈啊～』  
朱一龙对着那条评论傻笑了一阵，将视频和截图都保存了下来。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> ——如果可以的话，我想买时间。  
这样的心情，我好像能够理解呢。


End file.
